


Batting Practice

by unquietspirit



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Keith worries about Anderson. Constantly., M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson is in Gaza. Keith deals with it as best as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batting Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I _was_ trying to work out something with Keith calling Jon and grumping about "the idiot boy is going to get himself killed," and Jon being like, "he's forty-five, Keith." "A damn bomb went off and he practically giggled!" "Yeah, well, he's always been batshit. It's part of his charm."
> 
> But then Anderson got snarky on Twitter (again), and this happened instead.

It's six minutes to air and Neil and Charlie are fiddling with the satellite link. Anderson doesn't pretend to begin to understand the technology that gets him on television every night, so he leaves them to it and pulls out his phone to update his followers on the explosions they just heard.

Only there are tweets he didn't write on his timeline.

Sighing, he deletes them -- not that it matters much when they're probably screencapped all over the internet already -- and opens a DM.

_Stop hacking my account._

_Stop picking such easy passwords, then._

_I mean it. You get enough of your own trolls. Leave mine alone._

_Yours are more fun. :P_

"Anderson," Charlie says, "we need to do a quick test of the link. Say something."

"Keith Olbermann is a pain in the ass," Anderson says, not looking up from his phone. He changes his password to something he's sure to forget later, hoping it won't be as obvious, and then types out,  _I have to go be on television. You might remember what that's like,_  and slides the phone back into his pocket as Neil gives him a thumbs-up.

"We're good. No one breathe funny or it might go down again."

Anderson feels his phone vibrate a few minutes into the opening, but he can't check it until they go to break.

_I have to feel like I'm doing SOMETHING to protect you._

He groans and sends back the new password, adding,  _Just try not to call anyone goober._  



End file.
